Various mechanism or systems are known in the art for attempting to prohibit tilting of press platens relative to one another, and thus maintain parallelism between the relatively movable platens in a compression press, during closing movement of the platens. As is well known, eccentric loading in such type presses is frequently encountered.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,778 dated Dec. 23, 1980 in the name of Myron I. Korytko and entitled "System for Providing Parallelism in Fluid Powered Press or the Like", there is disclosed a leveling system which utilizes a hydraulic closed loop system for resisting tilting movement of the press platens. Such hydraulic closed loop system or servo type control reduces the energy or force available to the press in order to accomplish its work function. In certain situations, if an off-center load condition is too great, the leveling system may actually prevent the press from having an adequate capability of making the desired product thereon.